


逃

by SybelRin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: 帮羡农ls发的！！





	逃

帮羡农ls发的！

夜很深了  
属于暗夜的灯红酒绿也开始主导夜晚。

A市有名的地下赌场不是一般人能进的地方，各界的“知名人物”都会在某一个晚上聚集到一起，进行一场金钱贪欲的盛宴。

吧台前一个看起来刚成年的小男生，脚尖一点一点踢着地板，百无聊赖地抿一口酒，随意张望着四周，像在寻找着什么人，又只像是在兴致缺缺地环顾四周。

少年的样貌过于出挑，形形色色的人流连在他身边。只是那双眼涣散着不带一点光彩，抿起唇压根不理会周围搭讪的男人。

突然 电梯门前一阵骚动，一个人在众人的包围下出来。少年原本散漫的眼神在看到那人时瞬间变得流光溢彩，漆黑的瞳孔下翻涌暗波。

皮鞋踩在地毯上下陷的弧度，像极了少年嘴角的笑。他拿起旁边的洋酒，一股脑咽下，眼角被酒的浓烈熏红而不自知。

几杯下肚，趁着神识清醒，陈立农扯散衬衫，摇摇晃晃跟上男人上电梯的脚步。瞅准了时机猛地撞进去。

“蔡、蔡老板不好意思这位是。。。是。。。”陈立农这一举动可把一旁的赌场员工吓得不轻。畏畏缩缩半天没说出一句完整的话。

这两边都是爷，要他怎么伺候啊

“是谁。”

“是是是陈家的小少爷。。”

蔡徐坤推开怀中人的手忽然松了力气，饶有兴趣地透过这个微妙的角度欣赏少年衬衫领口下的美妙胴体。

啧

电梯门开了，蔡徐坤一手搂住陈立农，漫不经心甩给服务生一张卡“出了事我负责。”

服务生急急忙忙点头，乘电梯下去了。

蔡徐坤低头蹙眉盯着陈立农通红的面容，半晌后打开房间门，大跨步直接把他丢在床上，背对着床开始脱衣服。陈立农悄悄眯起眼，瞅准衬衫褪下一半的时机猛地扑上去将人撞到面前的酒柜上。

呵，挺容易的嘛

“……………”蔡徐坤面无表情，双手被陈立农压在身后紧紧压制着。陈立农看他一动不动的样子，略微松了力气，痞里痞气地凑到蔡徐坤耳边，嗓音是少年独特的不羁“切，老色鬼。”

蔡徐坤微微挑眉，缓缓开口“小孩，你太嫩了。”

一瞬间的事  
局面瞬间扭转。

随着布料撕裂的声音，陈立农身上一凉，紧接着被狠狠抵在冰冷的大理石柜台上。本能地屈膝抵挡，却被蔡徐坤用可怕的力气压制住。

“操！你个老色鬼！”少年的瞳孔中尽是狠戾，用了十成的力气挣脱蔡徐坤压住他的手，从裤腿中抽出刺刀狠狠冲向蔡徐坤 。

几下漂亮的突进，均被蔡徐坤躲过 。杀意上头的小孩压根没注意蔡徐坤向后退的方向，跟着他的身影慢慢靠近床。

被卸下所有装备时，陈立农还有点懵。  
愣愣看着压在自己身上的男人，酒劲上来的陈立农晕晕乎乎使不出更大的力气，只能红着眼呜呜呼呼去推蔡徐坤。眼看着刚刚还一脸杀气的小孩此刻软乎乎哼哼的模样，蔡徐坤还真的生出一股罪恶感。

“你自找的啊宝贝。”蔡徐坤颇为无奈地笑笑，用力扯下陈立农的裤子，轻轻覆上那处隐秘。

“唔啊～”手淫都极少的少年被人碰到这种地方，恐惧地睁大眼，双脚乱蹬。

“啧”不耐烦却温柔地扣住不安分的腿，俯身吻上。

缠绵粘腻的吻交换过后，初经人事的陈立农终于开始发抖，扭动身体躲避蔡徐坤探入自己后穴的手。“安分一点！”蔡徐坤低吼一声终于用力按住不停乱动的腰，修长的手指进入，一抽一插作起润滑。“啊！你呜呜………唔啊……”初次被开苞的疼痛自然免不了，但当那阳物进来时，慢慢地快感开始占据全身。陈立农感觉自己飘飘荡荡，又痛又麻的感觉散布全身。

“啊，哈啊……慢……唔”  
“呜呜呜你不要再……你！”  
“你个老色**&%$#@S*～～”

蔡徐坤好笑地亲上小孩的唇，封住一切话语。把陈立农抱起来，让陈立农配合着向下坐。强烈的摩擦感，让漂亮的身体又一下剧烈地颤抖，陈立农被肏得不行，呜呜咽咽趴在蔡徐坤肩头哭得委屈。最后还是在滚烫的精液进入身体内后才得以休息。

迷迷糊糊间，只感觉脚腕被扣上冰冷的黑色链条。

————————  
这是被蔡徐坤关起来的第五天。  
陈立农无数次想逃走 每一次的最终结果只是在晚上被肏到下不来床。

“……………”陈立农用力砸碎、面前的全身镜，上面映出的少年身上满是吻痕。  
恶心透了。

他要逃出去。  
必须要逃出去。

TBC  
抱歉<(_ _)>写的不好拖后腿了。。。


End file.
